Anniversary
by Tekken is teh sex
Summary: Oneshot story about Kazuya and Jun's anniversary if they had gotten married. Because I know they didn't. Therefore they live in sin. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!


This is also known as "The Shortest Tekken One-Shot Known to Man"  
This is what happens when I get little writer's blocks in my head... I make up other stories.  
Just wanted to say before I post this: The poem is not my work, it is the work of my cousin and her deseased brain.  
Okay, so I hope you like it. It's short and crappy but I really don't care...  
Enjoy!

* * *

Sad to say, it was time for Kazuya to go to work. Jun didn't like it when he went to work, but he did need to go, so she dutifully made him breakfast and everything her wonderful husband needed to make him happy before he left. Today was a little different though... 

Today was their anniversary.

Boy, if Kazuya would forget this, Jun was going to be in a world of hurt... and so was he. But that was going to be decided for later. So for now, she would let him off the hook. But only for now...

Jun and Kazuya had a nice breakfast together. Kazuya was reading the paper as he always did and Jun sat there, only she didn't have one of her books that she usually reads in her hand. No, today she was just eating, once in a while glancing at her husband, then eyes fleeting back to the plate set before her.

By the time it was ready for Kazuya to leave for work, Jun had given up hope that he remembered their anniversary, and left to get his lunch that she prepared for him. When they were both at the door Kazuya grinned a wicked grin to Jun and pulled her to him.

"I left you something on the bed, happy anniversary honey." Kazuya then kissed his wife deeply before winking, then shutting the door.

Jun, of course, was exstatic. She held her hand to her beating heart. That was some kiss! But she wanted to know what this 'something' was. She hurriedly got her mind back together and headed towards the bedroom.

She ran there, wanting to know what Kazuya had in store for her. When she got to the bedroom she saw a small envelope on the bed on her pillow. She walked slowly to the bed, picked up the envelope, then sat down on the bed.

The outside of the envelope was writen very neatly and prettily 'My darling Jun' in formal handwriting. Jun was very excited, Kazuya never did anything like this before. Of course, this was their first anniversary, but Jun was still holding the envelope and looking at it like it wasn't real.

She carefully flipped over the envelope. She slid her finger under the fold to open the delicate thing to find the contents inside. She looked inside and found a single piece of paper. She took it out slowly and opened it.

It was a poem. A rather interesting poem indeed. On the very top it read 'to my darling wife of one year'. Jun then proceeded to read the poem itself:

_My Dearest Jun  
My hair defies all gravity  
Even though I'm a cartoon  
I am a tooth and you are my cavity  
I don't know what that means  
But it's kinda romantic  
I just had some beans  
So all my farts are gigantic  
I think children are gross  
And they all should die  
A doctor would diagnose  
A stick in their eye  
I love you and stuff  
And your very pretty  
My chest is very buff  
And my brain is not so witty  
Feelings for you I must condemn  
But I'm a man  
So I don't show them  
For fear of being hit with a pan  
My poem doesn't make much sense  
But I'm sure you don't care  
I'll just push Lee into a fence  
And tell you my thoughts on your hair_

Jun didn't know whether to laugh, cry (because he actually wrote her a poem) or call the mental ward, so she sat there contemplating for a while.

Jun decided to wait until he got home to show her her appreciation for his present...

When Kazuya finally came home, he found his perky little wife sitting at the dinner table with the poem in her hand. He smiled sweetly and came over to her.

"Well?" Kazuya asked. He knew there needed to be no answer.  
"You're just lucky I know you're insane." And they both walked to the bedroom.  
_Score!_ Kazuya followed his wife. _Now where'd I put my condoms?_

And thus, Jin was born.

* * *

o.O I think I am insane... thanks for noticing.  
I don't know why Jun did what she did. It was their anniversary after all, maybe she thought he'd do no better. Oh well.  
Thanks for reading the shortest tekken one-shot known to man. I hope you enjoyed it. The poem anyways... 

R+R


End file.
